A need exists for a ski transport device that is lightweight, easy to pack and easy to install on a pair of skis, so that a user can trolley the skis easily along a rugged pebble strewn parking lot without having to carry the skis on their shoulders.
The present embodiments meet these needs
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.